Edith Nordhoff
Name Edith Nordhoff Alt. ident. Edie Height 5'-4" Weight 103 lbs. Hair Curly blonde Eyes Prussian blue Species Human Origin Normal Superpowers Minor ESP Biography The 'touched' daughter of Charles Nordhoff, a newspaper robber-baron, Edith is marked by her ability to 'sense the paranormal world and see supernatural entities', an effect assumed by doctors to be permanent brain damage caused by the scarlet fever that swept the area in 1877. She has an almost obsessive fascination with supernatural-related folklore, rambling on about the subject constantly–though most of her train-of-thought is casually dismissable as mere fancy, some occasional slips hint that she just might really be able to actually see certain phenomena. This aspect, along with her predilection for delving into morbid areas of knowledge (such as deadly plants, vivisection and taxidermy), would brand her a witch but for her status as the daughter of a very influential figure. Even so, the 'proto-goth' is shunned by society, only given wary leeway due to her family ties. Charles Nordhoff dearly misses his wife, who died of the scarlet fever along with their infant son, and is staunchly defensive of his only daughter–an individual whose eccentricities make their relationship strained, the blustery newspaper magnate becoming somewhat subdued and melancholy when she is around. Others think she's a crazy young woman who wanders around in a fog…but to her eyes, the fog is the omnipresent mist of paranormal energy suffusing Darkness Falls. Characteristics Char Base Lv Cost Pts Val Roll STR 10 -3 ( × 1 = -3) = 7 10- HTH Dam 1½d6 Lift 66 kg DEX 10 +0 ( × 3 = 0) = 10 11- OCV 3 DCV 3 CON 10 +2 ( × 2 = 4) = 12 11- BODY 10 -3 ( × 2 = -6) = 7 10- INT 10 +3 ( × 1 = +3) = 13 12- Percept 12 EGO 10 +3 ( × 2 = +6) = 13 12- ECV 4 PRE 10 -3 ( × 1 = -3) = 7 10- Pre Att 1½d6 COM 10 +0 ( × ½ = 0) = 10 11- PD 2 +0 ( × 1 = 0) = 2 9- Res PD 0 PD 1 ED 2 +0 ( × 1 = 0) = 2 9- Res ED 0 ED 2 REC 4 +0 ( × 2 = 0) = 4 10- STUN 20 +0 ( × 1 = 0) = 20 10- Base 150 1 Notes:  PD = STR / 5  ED = CON / 5  REC = PD + ED  To Hit = OCV + 11 - 2 (or lower) Movement: run 6 / 12, swim 2 / 4, h. leap 2 / 4, v. leap 1 / 2 Skills Everyman skills (roll 11-) Acting Climbing Conversation Concealment Deduction Knowledge skill (vivisection) Language (idiomatic English) Paramedics Persuasion Professional skill (none) Transport familiarity (horse and trap) Area knowledge (Darkness Falls) Shadowing Stealth Cost Skill Roll Notes 6 Forgery 13- 3 High society 10- 7 Knowledge skill 16- Folklore 3 Knowledge skill 11- Poisonous plants 3 Knowledge skill 11- Anatomy 3 Lockpicking 11- 7 Sleight of hand 13- 7 Contact 11- Robber-baron father +3 Extremely useful resources +1 Significant contacts of own +1 Amicable relationship 3 Contact 11- Curio shop owner +1 Amicable relationship 2 Reputation Daughter of Charles Nordhoff (L2) 44 Total skill cost Powers Cost Power Description 3 Detect Supernatural presences 3 Detect Entities as sight PER roll 6 Total powers cost Equipment Cost Item Notes 0 Total equipment cost Total character cost: 51 (req. 1 disadvantage) Disadvantages Points Category Disadvantage Notes 15 Reputation 'Mad little rich girl' Almost always (roll 14-) 15 Social limitation Minor (17 years old) Very frequent 15 Social limitation Minority (female) Very frequent 10 Psychological limitation Compulsive liar Common 55 Total disadvantage points Experience Log Points Date Title Note 2014-11-10 S106: the Mysteriously Missing Miss Charlene (Riven) +4 2014-10-06 S105: Caged +0 2014-09-29 S104 +0 2014-09-15 S103: the Storm Group discusses plans while storm rages outside +0 2013-11-06 S102: Cutter Dame Wainbridge informs of death if supernatural house not overcome +0 2013-10-23 S101: Destitute Category:Heroes Category:Characters